Tickleish
by Emy.Elle
Summary: I shall grant thee the gift of LOGAN ***SMUT*** one shot without much of a story line, but, it does have a point/purpose please be so kind as to read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **

**Today is a big day in my life. SuperSillyStories has her birthday! Of course I had to make a little gift for her, cause, you know, she's awesome, amazing, talented, beautiful and a superfriend. So, yeah, here it is! **

**Happy Birthday, Amanda! I love you, girl! You rock! **

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Wake up, baby." Logan purrs quietly by her ear.

"Noooo…" Amanda puts her pillow on her head, turning on her belly, as she stubbornly clings onto her dream world.

"Amanda… wake up…" Logan tries again, gently, pulling at the sheet covering her body.

Amanda grunts holding onto her sheet and her pillow.

"Baby, if you don't wake up I'll tickle you." Logan warns, a little amusement in his voice as he's half praying he'll end up putting it into action. Amanda grunts again and Logan sighs. "Fine. As you wish." Logan wiggles his fingers as if she'd actually be able to see him. He catches himself and smirks as he brings his fingers down onto Amanda's ribs almost like playing a piano.

Amanda squeals. "Leave me alone, Mitchell, I wanna sleep!"

"Nope." Logan pops his P and saddles Amanda's ass and begins "playing the piano" again on her rib cage. Amanda squeals again, her feet moving on their own as she begins to giggle unwillingly. "I love that sound too much." Logan whispers in her neck causing goose bumps to appear on her perfect skin. He doesn't ease up on his tickling.

"Loooogaaaaan…" Amanda whines breathlessly, bucking her ass up into Logan's crotch causing a little bit of delicious friction for both parties. And just like that the annoying tickling isn't annoying anymore, but arousing. Every one of Logan's movements sens sparks though Amanda's blood stream.

Logan doesn't sense the change in his girlfriend. He keeps tickling her until a small moan escapes her lips. A small moan that goes right to his crotch, adding to Amanda's bucking. He gasps for a second when he finally understands what's happening thus giving Amanda enough time to completely turn on her back, under him, taking her sheet with her, exposing he naked chest to him. Logan can't take his eyes off her beautiful chest heaving heavily.

"Logan…" Amanda says again, her voice a little deeper. Logan's eyes snap to hers acknowledging the lust clouding them. He gulps a little. Her reaction is unexpected, to say the least, but not at all unwelcome or unwanted. A smirk plays at his lips for a half second before his fingers playfully connect to Amanda's ribs again - one hand over the thin material of the sheet one over her delicious white skin.

Amanda doesn't giggle anymore, instead she bites her lower lip and Logan can't stop himself from kissing her lips in what he intends to be a gentle, loving kiss. His intentions, however, remain just that as Amanda immediately opens herself up to him, her hands cupping the back of his head, pulling at his short soft locks, drawing out a moan and causing Logan's blood to turn to lava. Pure lava as his fingers ghost over Amanda's nipples, teasing them, causing them to harden painfully, deliciously.

When air becomes a desperate necessity Logan pulls apart, panting. Amanda bites his lower lip and pulls him right back down, bucking up into him. Logan's hands fully cup her naked breasts kneading softly in complete contrast to the way his tongue is assaulting her mouth. Amanda moans and lets go of him placing her hands over her head, giving herself to her boyfriend willingly, completely.

Logan growls felling her willingness. He stands off her and off the bed, rips the sheet off the bed and his clothes, while he's standing. He watches Amanda look at him through half lidded eyes, licking her lips. "Spread." Logan orders.

Amanda obeys, opening her legs. Logan coos a quiet "good girl" and crawls in between her legs, pushing two fingers inside her past her tiny black thong.

"Wet already… Mmmm…" Logan lets out, leaning in over his beloved, supporting his weight on his elbow and kissing her again, his finger moving lightly inside of her.

Amanda gasps and bucks up onto Logan's fingers quietly asking for more, but Logan denies her, taking his fingers out of her. Amanda watches closely as Logan's lips wrap around his own digits, his eyes closing as he's tasting her on them. The image causes more fire to flow thorough her veins and her teeth sink into the kiss swollen flesh of her own bottom lip.

"You taste so good." Logan whispers.

"I know." Amanda shrugs cockily.

Logan smirks. "Do you now…?" He asks keeping his face but an inch from Amanda's. Amanda nods. She keeps their eye connection, trying to defy Logan, but feels his fingers shoved back inside of her and his manhood pressed against her lower abdomen at the same time. The feeling is rather intense as she can see Logan's desire in his chocolate like eyes. She unwillingly bucks up into her boyfriend, her eyes drifting closed under Logan's slow rhythm.

Logan smirks in Amanda's neck where he's leaving a little purple mark for the world to see she has an owner, a devious plan already formed in his mind. He works Amanda up from the inside out, slowly. The little bit of friction he's getting from grinding into her being more than enough to keep "Logie" up while his brain decides what to do first. When Amanda releases a mewl he instinctively knows she's close. An impish grin graces his face as he's pulling his fingers back out.

Amanda growls deep in disapproval her eyes opening only to shoot daggers at her boyfriend. She opens her mouth to ask why but before a single sound can even leave her lips Logan puts his fingers in between her lips making her taste herself. Amazingly enough the gesture only serves to arouse Amanda more, watching Logan's every reaction as she licks his fingers clean like a pro.

"Fuck!" Logan grunts, shifting his weight to give both "Logie" and Amanda what they crave. He sheaths himself to the balls inside Amanda the same second his lips connect to hers, his tongue taking over her mouth.

Amanda moans quietly, wrapping her legs around his waist, bucking up into him, but keeping her hands above her head. Logan drives into her full force driving her over the edge with ease, milking her orgasm for everything its worth and pushing her further than ever before.

Amanda's body quivers and trembles under Logan's. Her fingers clench onto the top of the pillow. Her toes curl. Her vision is filled with colors and her heart races faster and faster as she's climbing higher to the heavens with every one of Logan's sharp, deep, fast thrusts. Logan drinks in every one of her sounds, his tongue stopping her air intake, stopping her from screaming at the top of lungs. She wants to plead with him to go faster. She wants to plead for him to stop. But her brain has forgotten how to work and the only sounds leaving her are moans and more moans. It feels like her lack of control is driving Logan further, faster, deeper. Then a shattering wave of pleasure takes over her body and Amanda's back arches off the mattress painfully, almost snapping in half, taking Logan with her.

The new position causes Amanda's walls to squeeze Logan even harder, as if she wasn't tight enough to begin with. A vice grip can not come close to what Logan is feeling right now. His arms go under Amanda's back to keep her in the painful position, his hips gaining new momentum for a short while before he's spilling everything he's got deep inside his love.

"Panda…" Logan whispers, biting down on her neck to keep from screaming. He can feel Amanda shake like a leaf in the wind under him, with him.

With one last hard snap of his hips Logan falls on top of Amanda. Exhausted. Sweaty. Sated. Happy. In love.

Amanda welcomes the stillness, fighting to catch her breath under Logan's body weight. She brings her hands down from above her head, wrapping one around Logan's torso, the other caressing his damp hair, kissing his forehead, content to stay like that for all eternity.

"Morning." She whispers when her brain has finally remembered how to form words.

"Morning, baby. Happy 19th birthday." Logan whispers, too tired to lift his head.

Amanda giggles under him. "If the whole day is going to be like this, then my birthday will most certainly be happy."

"Ok." Logan lets out, rolling off her, pulling her into his chest. "Then it's a plan. We'll spend the day in bed, making love over and over again and tonight we'll meet your family and let them feed you and come back to end the day in bed again." Logan smiles widely.

Amanda rests her chin on her hand, over Logan's heart, a smile tugging at her lips. "So… how long does it take for "Logie" to recover, again?" She asks slyly, flicking her thumb over Logan's nipple, under her chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: So, Carlos'Cupcake dared me to write part 2 of this little story. Here, you go, momma, here it is! Hope it fulfills your hopes and dreams and such LOL.

Love, Emy

* * *

It's well after midnight when Amanda and Logan get back home from her 19th birthday dinner with her family. Amanda is positively fuming.

"My fucking family had to - just had to ruin my day, didn't they?" Amanda slams her purse on the kitchen counter. Logan sighes behind her, knowing to keep his distance and let her vent. "Mom just had to change the cake order, cause, hey! my fucking likes and dislikes don't count, I mean - who the fuck am I to decide anything on my fucking birthday!" Amanda rambles to herself while rammaging through the cupboards, pulling out a tall glass. Logan watches in awe as she fills the whole glass with vodka and tips half of it down in one go making a face. He ighs again and takes a step forward. Amanda lifts a finger in the air effectively stopping him. "And don't even get me started on my cousins and aunts and uncles. I told mom I wanted only her, dad and my brother there, but, noooo, she never cares or listens to what I want. Ugh!" Amanda grunts and drowns the rest of the glass.

"Baby..." Logan tries. Amanda only grunts in response slamming her empty glass against the counter, reaching for the bottle again. Logan covers her hand with his, stopping her. Amanda glares up at him. "You want to forget, right?" Amanda nods, still glaring.

"Yes, now give me!"

"Nope." Logan takes the bottle away and places it back in the fridge. Amanda growls. "I have a better idea as to how to make you forget..." Logan turns with a crooked smile and the caramel syrup. Amanda raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" She folds her arms over her chest looking menacing. Logan gulps down a little lump in his throat as he knows what Amanda is capable of when she's pissed off, but keeps on the little game he's devised.

"Yup." Logan smirks. "Really." He purrs. "And, this way you won't even have to go through having a hangover tomorrow... I'm actually sacrificing myself over here, for your well being... you should thank me, really..."

"Thank you?" Amanda asks, her voice low and Logan can't decide if it's seductive or menacing.

"You're welcome." Logan smirks and steps in Amanda's personal space, placing the caramel behind her on the counter, unfolding her arms only to wrap them around his waist. "Now... should we make a mess here or in the bedroom? I'm willing to let you choose..." He purrs leaning forward, proping himself on the counter on either side of Amanda's tiny frame, his breath ghosting over Amanda's lips making her anger melt under the power of her need for him.

"Here." Amanda shrugs. "Easier to clean up after..." She replies not bothering to move her hands from where Logan has placed them.

Logan leans in a little closer gently pressing his lips to Amanda's. He can't help the little smile growing on his face as he senses her relax and allow anger to flow from her body. He keeps his lips on Amanda's for a short moment, perfectly content with the chaste gesture.

Amanda closes her eyes, applying gentle pressure to Logan's lips, breathing his scent in, allowing it to push her anger aside as her fingers dig a little into his sides relishing the feel of his slight love handles. When Logan breaks their kiss and presses his forehead to hers Amanda sighs, fully calmed down.

"I'm sorry for ranting... it's just..."

"Families are meant to drive you insane, love."

"Yeah but my cousins picking on you was the very last straw..." Amanda's anger begins to flare up again at the mere memory.

"I think you kind of made that point when you basically dragged me out of there..."

"I have no idea how I controlled myself from puncing Poncho in the face." Amanda growls, gently caressing Logan's face, his light stubble tickling the pads of her finger tips. Logan closes his eyes and leans in into the feather light touch.

"I love you so much." Logan whispers simply. He opens his eyes to look at Amanda. She gasps lightly under his gaze, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She doesn't reply. She doesn't need to. She knows Logan recognizes his feelings fully mirrored in her own brown eyes. Instead Amanda connects her lips to Logan's once again in the sweetest most loving kiss she is capable of.

Logan gladly accepts her show of love. But soon he finds himself needing more as both their lips part at the same time. They drink each other in like their lives depend on it. And maybe it does, as their hearts beat as one. Logan takes over the scoarching kiss, his body pressing against Amanda's. His need in her thigh. His heart to her chest. His mouth devouring hers.

Amanda presses her small body into Logan, pulling him in impossibly close. Her dress becomes annoying, her undergarments constrictive, her skin itchy, needing to touch and be touched by the owner of her heart, body and soul.

"Logan..." Amanda breathes out through barely parted lips.

"Yeah...?" Logan's reply is more of a sharp, rushed intake of air more than an actual word.

Amanda presses a hand to Logan's chest as she reluctantly breaks their kiss. "You said something about making a mess...?" She purrs nuzziling Logan's nose with her own.

"Oh, you big kitten..."

"Meow..."

Logan giggles lightly. "Let's get this lovely dress off of you first... you might not want caramel on it..."

"If I have to be in my underwear then so do you."

"Only if you underss me." Logan smiles wide feeling Amanda's fingers already toying with the hem of his shirt. His fingers find the little heart attached to the zipper of Amanda's dress and pull gently as Amanda watches his face closely. Logan tries to hide his excitement, but fails as his eyes glow with his every emotion and his body betrays him. When Amanda's zipper is completely undone Logan lifts his arms for Amanda to pull his shirt off, which she does with one swift move. A slight shiver passes through both of them before their lips meet again.

Amanda fumbles with Logan's belt while she allows him control over their kiss. She finally manages to get Logan's pants undone and pushes them down begrudingly. A small moany sound leaves Logan's lips. Suddenly he's pulling Amanda roughly against his body, his arms around her back, her dress falling around her ankles. There's a second when Amanda loses track of reality under the flow of lust coursing through her. "Logan..." She whispers as she clings onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his soft, flawless flesh while Logan's lips latch onto her pulse point leving behind a slight purple mark.

Logan rocks his hips into her enjoying her every sweet sound. He bends over and picks up Amanda's thighs as she'd weigh nothing, her ass sliding effortlessly onto the counter top. Amanda hisses slightly at the contact between her skin and the cold surface. She leans back and watches closely bitting her lower lip as Logan undoes her bra and takes it off, throwing it to the side, his eyes blown with lust and need.

"God! You're so beautiful..." Logan purrs before cupping Amanda's breasts in his large hands, pushing them together and kissing in between them. Amanda mewls quietly. The sound breaks Logan out of his haze. He stops his ministrations with a smug little smirk, placing his hands on either side of Amanda's open thighs.

"I truely hope you're not very fond of these panties." Logan licks his lips, watching Amanda's eyes while a single finger slips in between her legs, between her skin and the thin piece of material. A thin piece of material that tears apart with the smallest of noises, leaving Amanda exposed and vulnerable and completely at Logan's mercy. Logan growls deep and low hearing Amanda gasp sharply and seeing her eyes widen in surprise and uncontrolable lust. He pulls together his every last sherd of self control.

He picks up the caramel, poping the lid. Amanda turns her face to watch the thick liquid pour onto Logan's index finger. She watches with greedy eyes as Ogan's mouth forms a perfect heart shape around the finger, licking the sweet treat off.

"So yummy..." Logan whisperes making Amanda bite her own lip and buck her hips into his crotch without even thinking about the action. "You want?" Logan offers as more caramel pours onto the same finger. Amanda nods, incapable of actually forming words. Logan's finger traces the hem of her lips and she opens her mouth to receive her treat, wraping her tongue around the digist, suckling gently at the pad when Logan finally extracts it from her mouth, nipping lightly before fully letting go. Logan licks his own finger, closing his eyes. The action draws a needy sound out of Amanda and Logan can not help himself from pouring the cold caramel all over her full breasts.

Amanda gasps under the cold thick substance, her nipples hardening delicously. She throws her head back, leaning on wabbly arms when Logan begins to give little kitty licks at her sensitive skin. She closes her eyes trying to hold onto the last shred of sanity, but Logan's hands are pushing her breasts together in the most obscene way, his lips sucking at both her nipples at the same time and Amanda can't help the wanton moan leaving her capped lips.

Logan is mercyless. He suckles and bites and licks until his love is nothing but a moaning mess trembling under his touch. He knows Amanda doesn't feel the second he lets go of her completely. He watches her face as her brain catches up with her body and she openes her big brown eyes to look at him with a doe like expression. Logan devours her mouth in a greedy kiss before pulling away completely to grab himself a chair. He sets the chair in between Amanda's open legs, the back of it to the counter, takes off his own underwear and sits with his own egs wide open on the piece of furniture.

Amanda watches intently. She's not sure what Logan is thinking, but knows that watever he's planning, she can trust her man. She allows him to place her bare feet on his warm thighs, making her bite her lip again at the skin to skin contact. Logan pulls her closer to him, until she can feel the chair rest under her buttox. "Lean back." Logan instructs and she follows without hesitation, resting her elbows on the cold counter, exposing her very core to her man.

Logan licks his lips as he's grabbing the caramel. He pops the lid open and drips it onto Amanda's lower belly watching, watching as she hisses and bucks up slightly, watching how the caramel drips lower and lower down to her core. Logan licks his lips again. His mouth seems to be dry, as dry as the desert, looking down at the dripping caramel, almost feeling envious of the sweet substance for being this close to what belongs to him.

A growl leaves Logan's throat making Amanda's body react on its own. Her nipples are so hard they're painful and the gooey caramel is dripping down onto her clit. Her first instinct is to pull her legs together and cover up, to allow the delicious feelings to take over, but Logan keeps her legs apart, keeps watching her, keeps doing nothing and allowing the caramel to go lower in between her folds. Amanda keens. "Logan, please, just... please!"

Logan smirks. He uses the very tip of his tongue to lick a little of the caramel away. Amanda moans loudly and bucks up searching more. More of anything. And Logan indulges her. He flicks a couple of fingers into the caramel on Amanda's lower belly and dips them both inside of his love, getting a lovely little moan out of her as he sets a slow, gentle rhythm pumping his fingers inside of her.

"Let me hear you, baby." Logan whispers before pressing a gentle kiss right on Amanda's clit. Another moan. Going right to his painfully hard erection. Logan pumps himself a little as his tongue is darting to meet his fingers inside of Amanda.

Amanda's arms give from under her as she's bucking into Logan, demanding more of him when his fingers touch that special little bundle of nerves inside of her. Her head falls against the hard counter but she could not care less. Her back arches feeling Logan's tongue buried deepily inside of her, his nose rubbing against her oversensitive clit. "God, Logan!" She mewls clawing at the smooth counter.

The sound of his name spilling from Amanda's lips only serves to drive Logan further, deeper, faster. He can still taste the sweetness of the caramel mixed in with Amanda's own delicious taste that's driving him off the wall and Logan is half wondering where he can find the strenght to hold onto reality and not pull Amanda on top of him already.

Amanda loses her last grip on reality, her body completely at Logan's whim. Logan's playing her like a fiddle and she could not be more content. She bucks up into Logan's touch one more time before her muscles begin to contract. She screams her euphoria until her throat goes raw and her mouth dry, Logan working her higher and higher into Heavens.

Logan drinks in Amanda's every sound, every contraction, every needy claw at the counter top. He licks inside of her until he's completely breathless. He pumps himself rapidly, needing some release from the sexiness of his girlfriend. He allows Amanda a moment to calm down, resting his forehead on her lower belly, focusing on his own need for a second.

Amanda finally regains some clarity. She comes down from her high to the sound of Logan's light panting as he's pumping himself. A little quiet growl surges through her whole body. She pushes herself off the counter, onto Logan's lap, her legs wrapping around his lower back.

Logan looks at Amanda in disbelief. "Baby, what...?"

"You need me. Take me." Amanda whisperes against Logan's lips, gently pushing his hand away, lowering herself on him with a whimper of pleasure.

Logan swallows hard, his forhead resting against Amanda's, their lips barely an inch apart. The tightness and heat around him make his head swirl. He can barely feel as Amanda unwraps her legs from his back to place them on cold tile floor to help herself move up on his lenght. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as Logan's arms wrap tightly around Amanda's waist. He looks up into Amanda's half lidded eyes, licking his lips. Amanda gets it and kisses him deeply, making him throb inside of her.

Before she knows what's even happening, Logan's standing up, with her in his arms, inisde of her, and turning to sit on the chair properly, giving her the posibility of saddling only his legs as she begins to move on top of him with the very last of her powers. Amanda gives Logan everything she's got, bouncing on his lap fast, deep and hard.

Logan throws his head back. Moaning. Swearing. Gripping onto Amanda's hips with bruising force. Amanda bites his neck and it's the very last straw. He can't take any more. He comes deep inside of her moaning out Amanda's name. He barely registers Amanda clenching around him.

Amanda falls onto Logan's chest, feeling sated and safe and full. She's gasping for air, breathing greedily. Her whole being goes limp and her eyes drift to a close under the power of two shattering orgasms less than five minutes apart.

Logan wraps his arms around Amanda's waist, too numb to even move.

"I love you so much, Logan." Amanda whispers with a smile.

"I love you too, Panda." He replies instantly, pulling her closer into his chest. "Maybe we could get to bed?" He whispers softly into her hair.

"I don't think I can move, boo..."

"Yeah, me neither..." Logan smirks. "Later then..."

Amanda lifts her face to meet Logan in a gentle kiss, her eyes closing in pleasure.


End file.
